Larger Than Life, G Boy Style!
by Sordid Myth
Summary: Joint Fic written with KittyMeowMaxwell. Duo wants to show Heero how much he REALLY cares... Shounen-ai, with implied lemon.


This was a fic written by Quatres Lil Princess and KittyMeowMaxwell (read her stuff) Please R/R

Disclaimer: We do not own the GW Boys and we do not own the lyrics to Backstreet Boys "Larger Than Life"

Warning: Shounen-ai implied lemon…if you don't like…don't read.

**_**Larger Than Life.**_**

"But Duo, you can't do that, it's just…gross."

"But it's funny, and then I might get a fu-"

"Don't say it Duo... pleeeeeeeease don't say it. Maybe you should sing him a song?"

"_No way!_ He'll think I'm some prissy little bitch, like Relena."

"No he won't…not if you sing him this."

"But Quatre that's…that's the Back Door Boys!"

"Don't say that about them! Nick's cute…"

"Hmm, I s'pose, but still it's stupid."

"No it's not, it's cute, admit it."

"No I won't admit that."

"Just sing it."

"Oh, all right."

~~~*~~~

The scene opens upon two boys – one braided and one blonde, looking apologetic – tying a third boy with angry "I'll kill you" prussian blue eyes to a chair.

**_Duo:_**  Aww… c'mon Heero… It'll be fun, trust me!

**_Quatre:_** Ahh…

**_Heero:_** I _will_ kill the two of you.

**_Duo:_** Nah, you won't. I know these things! _(He prances off to the makeshift stage, which Heero is facing.)_

**_Heero:_**_ (Speaking very softly through his teeth)_ Quatre… If you let me go now, I'll only kill Duo, I promise.

**_Quatre:_**_ (Smiles nervously and shakes his head a little before gagging the Wing pilot)_ Sorry, Heero.

**_Heero:_** _(Death glares the world in general)_

**_Duo:_** _(Disappears behind the curtains of a window at the back of the "stage" and calls out)_ Quatre! Get your blonde butt where it's supposed to be!

**_Quatre:_** _(Smiles sheepishly and hurries to stand center stage, smiling still at Heero.)_

A soft click is heard from behind the curtains and the opening music to the Backstreet Boys' "Larger Than Life" begins.

**_Duo:_** _(Waits until the right time, then prances out from behind the curtain)_ Yeaaaaaaaahahahaaaaaa! Ha ha haaaaa ha!

**_Quatre:_** _(Begins singing)_ You been flyin' high, Relena's screamin' your name, all right. But let me tell you now, there are prices to pay, all right. All of your time spent in flashes of li-ee-i-ee-i-ee-ight. Oh, Heero Yuy, can't you see? Can't you see? How this boy's affecting your reality? _(Waves at Duo who's prancing around behind generally showing off)_ Every time you're down, he can make it right, and tha-

**_Duo:_** _(Breaking in)_ And that makes me larger than life! _(Indicating the bulge at the front of his pants.)_

**_Quatre:_** _(Looks horrified at Duo, then comes back to himself and continues the song)_ Lookin' at the clouds and he sees your Gundam swing, c'mon! Wishin' he could thank you in a different way, c'mon! 'Cause aaaaaaall of your time spent keeps him ali-ee-i-ee-i-ee-ive! Oh Heero Yuy, can't you see? Can't you see? How this boy's affecting your reality? _(Waves at Duo again who is now playing his braid like a guitar.)_

**_Heero:_** _(Still looks somewhat angry, though not nearly so angry as before. His eyes flicker between the two boys, spending most of their time on Duo.)_

**_Quatre:_** Every time you're down, he can make it right and that _(Covers his face and begins to trail off, expecting Duo to repeat his previous actions)_ makes… him… _(Regains confidence when Duo doesn't) _larger than life!

**_Duo:_** _(Smirks and half-shouts, half-sings) _Larger than liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife! _(Again indicating towards his pants)_

**_Quatre:_** _(Covers his face with both hands, blushing bright red)_

**_Duo:_**  _(Now sitting on the floor, one leg outstretched, the other knee bent and his arm resting across it, bangs falling into his eyes and a sultry, smoldering look cast at Heero)_ Yeah… Hehehe. That's right. 

**_Quatre:_** _(Slowly getting confidence back yet again)_ All... of… your… time… spent… keeps him ali-ee-i-ee-i-ee-i-ee-i-ee-i-ee-i-ee-i-ee-i-ee-i-ee-ive! 

**_Duo:_** _(Standing again, eyes still locked with Heero's as he dances and sings.)_ Yeaow! Every time you're down, I can make it right! 

**_Quatre:_** _(With an almost pleading note to his voice.)_ Oh Heero Yuy, can't you see? Can't you see? How this boy's affecting your reality? Every time you're down, he can make it right, and that makes him larger than life. 

**_Duo:_** Yeah! 

**_Quatre:_** Every time you're down! 

**_Duo:_** Yeah! 

**_Quatre:_** He can make it riiiiight. 

**_Duo:_** Yeah!

**_Quatre:_** That's what makes him larger than liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!

**_Duo:_** _(Moves over to sit in Heero's lap and sings very softly)_ Oh Heero Yuy can't you see? Can't you see? Your very life's affecting my reality? Every time I'm down, you can make it right… And that makes you larger, that makes you larger, that makes you larger than liiiiiiiiiiiife!

**_Heero:_** _(Looks up at Duo as the braided boy removes the gag and growls one word.)_ Duo.

**_Quatre:_** _(Grins and sneaks off.)_

**_Heero:_** Untie me. Now. We need to go… somewhere…

**_Duo:_** _(Smirks and complies.)_

~~~*~~~

"What on earth possessed you to take part in that?"

"Ack! How long have you been watching?"

"Ever since you and Duo kidnapped Heero."

"Uhh…"

"Quatre, again, what possessed to take part in Duo's scheme?"

"Uhh… it wasn't his scheme… not really…"

"Pardon?"

"It was… kinda my idea, Trowa…"

"Your – Oh my…"

"Well I couldn't stand it anymore! We all know Heero felt the same way, he just wouldn't show it and Duo was sad and I didn't like him being sad I wanted him to be happy and _he_ was planning on doing something far more… ew… so I suggested this and _anyway_ it all turned out alright!"

"Luckily…"

"Trooooooowaaaaaa!"

~Owari~


End file.
